


Candlelit

by JosieCarioca



Series: 2021 Valentine's Day Lemonade Special [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Naughtiness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Valentine´s Day 2021, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieCarioca/pseuds/JosieCarioca
Summary: Second story of the "Valentine´s Day naughty request special" on my tumblr....“Feeling a little too sensitive today?” he crooned, nipping at her chin.“It happens when you indulge me like that...”“If I had known a few candles would have that effect on you...”“Like you don't know the effect candles have on me...”“So this is how we´re going to play...” Severus' thin lips curved in a sensuous grin.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Evelyn Black, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 2021 Valentine's Day Lemonade Special [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Candlelit

**Prompt: wax play**

**Sent by: hbprincealice**

**Location: Severus' garden**

  
  


“Watch your step.” Severus told her, one hand over her eyes as the other held her by the waist, gently guiding her through the house.

“Are you taking me outside?” she laughed softly, feeling the ground under her feet change slightly.

“Don't try to guess. Here, be careful.” He helped her down the step that, as she recognised even without seeing, separated his kitchen from the bakckyard. “Here we are. Ready?”

“Come on, already!”

“Always impatient...there you are.”

Severus uncovered her eyes, and under the night sky, she saw the garden, lush and full of all manner of leaves and flowers, of all colours, sixes and shapes.

But the garden wasn´t the surprise.

They had been working on it for months. At first, the plan was to grow a small selection of plants Severus would need for the most basic potion making. Cures for headaches, cramps, oitments for small cuts and injuries. A sort of domestic medicine cabinet. For anything more complicated, he had his suppliers, whom he visited once a month at Diagon Alley (incognito of course. God forbid the wizarding tabloids found him). But as Severus got back into the habit of brewing regularly, little by little he remembered just how much joy and satisfaction it brought him, the garden started to grow. First, he needed more specimens, then he wanted more specimens.

Soon Severus was coming home with herbology books and new seedlings, kindly provided by Pomona, and Evelyn would spend hours on the phone with her mother, to get all her tips and secrets on how to grow the common, non magical species she got from the local nursery. Soon the space grew too small, so Evelyn suggested they tear down the fence that separatedf his bakyard from hers, next door. She had a garden of her own, with red roses, azaleas, cardinals and begonias, but there was more than enough room for Severus' plants. To thank her, he procured new flowering plants, focusing on specimens that were as handsome as they were useful for potionmaking

After months of care, dedication and quite a bit of magic, they had a small jungle in their shared backyard, where Ciarán would spend so much time she was confident he must have convinced himself he was a proper panther.

The garden wasn´t the surprise.

It was the lights.

All over, suspended above the asphodels, roses, moondews and nightshades, there were dozens of floating lights.

Evelyn tried to focus her eyes to see what exactly they were. They didn´t look like paper lanterns or fairylights one could buy at a décor shop. They looked like...

“Candles?” she finally realised as Severus hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Yes. I suppose actual fairies might have been more impressive, but you would find it too cruel, and I wouldn´t be too keen on the prying eyes all over us.” he quipped

“But how?” she asked, wondering how the plants weren´t already on fire from being so close to the flames.

“Look closer.” he stretched a hand out and one of the floating candles slowly glided towards his fingers. Only then did Evelyn understand what he had done. Each floating candle was enclosed in a perfect, transparent sphere. Each sphere looked like a large soap bubble, down to the rainbow-like iridescense, it even trembled slightly as it touched the tip of Severus' finger.

“We couldn't risk a fire, now could we?”

“What is this?” she reached her hand, but didn´t touch the fragile sphere for fear it would burst like a bubble

“A simple charm. I created a protective film around the floating candles to keep the flame from spreading. Go ahead, touch it.”

Evelyn touched it lightly, and the bubble didn´t in fact burst. It simply bent a little, like a fluffy pillow when pressed. Tentatively she pressed her fingers a bit harder, and to her surprise they went in, like she had reached through water, and inside the bubble she touched the candle. With a flick of Severus hand the bubble went back up to it´s original spot.

“See? Perfectly safe.” He said, pulling her even closer to him.

Evelyn looked around. The garden was illuminated like Christmas in the middle of spring, with dozens of ethereal spheres, each with a floating candle inside. They shed a soft, warm glow over each leaf, each branch, each flower of the garden they had grown together. Their light tinted the white flowers in a delicate yellow, and the red flowers in fiery orange, and each leaf looked like it was dipped in gold from the larger to the tiniest, from the deepest emerald green to the lightest yellow-green. The way they floated and the crystal clear spheres dispersed their light made it seem like Severus had reached into the night sky and pulled the very stars down.

“It´s stunning.” she whispered, leaning back into him.

“There's more...” he told her, letting go of her and guiding her through the garden to her side, where they had the flower garden. There, under another assortment of floating candles of various sizes and colors there was a cast iron table with chairs in the same lace-like intrincate pattern. The table was set, plates, silverware, glasses, a bottle of wine and a variety of her favorite tapas.

“What's the occasion?”

“Do we need one?”

“Glad we don't because I´m not even dressed” she smiled, looking down at the nightshirt she had borrowed from him after showering.

“We´re dinning in style, then” he laughed, jokingly raising his arms and giving a twirl, as if to show off his sweatpants and Sex Pistols T-shirt.

God, she loved that man so damn much it hurt sometimes.

…

“Thank you” she whispered, leaning into his shoulder.

“Whatever for?” he smiled, leaning in to kiss her, as the now empty plates and trays floated gently back to the kitchen.

Evelyn hadn´t drunk nearly enough to even begin to feel tipsy. And yet, her head was so light. Maybe it was the combined scent of all the flowers and plants that surrounded her, maybe it was just the way the light hit Severus face, making his features sharper and giving his eyes a devilish glint. She relaxed into his kiss, circling his neck with her arms, and resting her legs across his lap.

Evelyn could spend the night like this. Cozy in the comfort of his nightshirt, arms and legs tangled into his, sitting outside in the garden, under the night sky, under constelations of floating candles, enveloped in the scent of flowers. She let her whole body relax when he pulled her into his lap, his hand drawing lazy circles on her hip under the soft, well worn gray fabric.

Severus lips left hers to wander along her skin, trailing down her jaw, and her neck, coming to rest right at that spot that gave her shivers and made her squirm. Severus loved to make her squirm, tickling her in the right spots, of which there were, admitelly many. She undid the short ponytail keeping his hair tamed to run her fingers through it, then opened her buttons, giving his lips free access to her bare breasts underneath.

Yes, she could spend the night like this.

Evelyn sighed as his teeth sank into her flesh, followed by the soothing wetness of his tongue. His hand, slithering up the side of her body found her breast, fingetips sank in. A soft breeze made the canopy of leaves above her dance and licked at her exposed back, fresh and cool as her flesh heated. Through half-lided eyes she saw the silver circlet of the waning moon gleam way above the golden light of candles.

But Evelyn wasn´t allowed to bask on the beatitude of it for long. She yelped with a startled giggle as her whole body jerked upwards, then the cool metal of the table was under her thighs. Severus mouth was on hers again, hungry and demanding.

Severus skin was so warm over his taut, lean muscles as she sprawled her hands under his shirt, feeling the harsh shape of his scapulae. His stubble scratchy and pickly against her neck. Evelyn wrapped her legs around his slim hips, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere in the bushes. The table was cold against her back when he laid her on it, like a feast to be devoured.

Above her, lights and stars, all over her, Severus expert' hands and lips, his teeth marking her and his tongue tasting her. Evelyn was pliable under his ministrations like soft clay to be molded to his every desire. Her head was spinning, and he hadn´t even done anything yet. Just the scent of oak moss and cigarettes emanating from him, the subtle line of his collarbone as he leaned over her, the strain on his elegant forearms that ended on those long, agile hands that knew their way along her her body better than a cartographer would know a map of their own making...it was enough to send her flying.

“Feeling a little too sensitive today?” he crooned, nipping at her chin.

“It happens when you indulge me like that...”

“If I had known a few candles would have that effect on you...”

“Like you don't know the effect candles have on me...”

“So this is how we´re going to play...” Severus' thin lips curved in a sensuous grin. “Tell me, then...which color should I burn onto you?”

His eyes looked up at the handful of coloured candles that floated above the table, Evelyn raised a hand to play with the subtle spheres, the tips of her fingers sending rainbow reflections bouncing around her. She slightly tipped the closest one to her, and it floated down closer. Severus reached for the candle and the transparent bubble dissolved around his hand.

“Yes, it will look just lovely...”

Evelyn got her arms out of the nightshirt and raised them above her head, then relaxed onto the table, limp like a ragdoll, surrendered. She closed her eyes, feeling the cool night air carress her as Severus took the nightshirt off, undressing her down to her knickers. With trembling anticipation she waited for it.

The first drop of hot wax hit the skin and it was like lightning coursing through her as her back arched off the metal surface. The liquid landed on her sternum and, with the sudden movement, ran down across her belly, hardening along the way. The wax was hotter than she was used to, the burn was sharp, intense.

“Are you ok?” Severus asked

They had used “safer” candles before, the ones you get from any sex shop for this purpose. Not these. These were regular ones, more dangerous, more prone to accidents. At best, the wax would be much hotter against the skin...at worse, she'd get burnt. Evelyn had a small rush of panic. It´s nearly impossible to be hospitalized for weeks at age 9 due to severe burns, and not come out of the experience with at least a tiny bit of trepidation in regards to fire. Severus seemed to read her mind (or maybe he did? He could after all...), as she felt his hand softly caress along the outter side of her right leg, over the mostly fadded scars.

“Are you ok, love?” he repeated, more soothingly this time.

Maybe she had spaced out for a moment.

Evelyn looked up at him. At those warm, deep black eyes, looking down at her, the thick eyebrows furrowed with visible concern, and decided that...yes, she was ok. In fact, she was more than ok. Her heart was pounding a bit faster, and she couldn´t decide if it was that momentary burst of irrational fear or...something else. Severus carefully peeled the single line of wax stuck to her stomach, to check if she was indeed fine.The cool air kissed the heated skin underneath, and something snapped within her.

“Go on...” she gasped

“You´re sure?”

“Don´t hold back...”

“But...”

“I want to feel it.”

He didn´t have to be told twice.

The hot wax hit her skin again. More of it this time. Dropping slowly, in a long stream, sliding down her sides over her ribs, over her stomach as her breath hitched.

“There you are, you can take it, love..” Severus whispered in his rich, sinful baritone.

Somehow Evelyn shivered under the heat of the wax.

She almost couldn´t take itwhen the hot drops landed on her breasts, dripping along the curve. She felt a tingling sensation spread over her nipples, already oversensitive from Severus tongue and teeth, Mercifully, he didn´t wait too long to peel the layer of wax, making sure to let his hand linger in a soothing caress, before kissing the offended flesh.

Evelyn thought there were words coming out of her mouth, but she couldn't even tell if they were English or Irish, or just babbled incoherent noises.

“It's almost a pity that we´ll have to clean you up afterwards” Severus said, running two fingers over her lips before dipping them in, letting her suck on them, as if it would calm her down. “You look like a bloody work of art, love.”

Opening her eyes to look at that smug face of his, Evelyn bit down on his fingers. For the sheer amusement of it.

“Very well.” he laughed. “Up you go... and turn around.”

He pulled her from the table and spun her around, bending her over the table.

Evelyn trembled, feeling wet heat pooling between her thighs.

“This is always my favorite part.” Severus told her, with a hand sprawled over her ass.

“You sodding bastard...” she sniggered over her shoulder

“I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Now...I wouldn´t want to run this...” With that, he pulled her underwear down, past her knees...sodding bastard indeed...

She damn near collapsed when Severus hand sunk into her hair, not quite grabbing, but combing through it, gently.

“There's my good girl...how you´re holding up?”

Evelyn nodded, as she couldn´t speak. Her whole body was a tense, taut bow, from her head pulled back to her ass perked up, and if not for Severus standing right behind her, she wasn´t sure her feet would hold her up. Every part of her was ablaze. The was a sting all over where the wax had landed, and the parts Severus purposely missed were aching for some heat.

He went on, dripping liquid fire onto her...first down her spine, running hot downwards till it stopped at the curve of her lower back, then in swirls that spread, like flowers blooming all over her. Evelyn finally felt the wax drip down her ass...so, so slowly...Severus was taking his time, this was, after all his favorite part. Crafting patterns over the expanse of her buttocks, watching as her muscles twitched as he poured heat onto her. He purposely avoided any contact with her sex, refusing to touch it until she was dripping wet, aroused almost to the point of pain, rolling her hips back and begging for him to just push inside her and make her cum, put her out of her suffering already.

“I could watch you squirm all night, love” he rasped.

She knew he could.

“Please.” she whinned, rolling her hips into him, unbothered by how ridiculous and needy she must have looked. She almost thanked him when she heard the ruffling sound of his pants coming off. Most other nights he would have tormented her some more. But he was feeling generous tonight.

Evelyn was so ready for him it ached. The layer of hardened wax cracked when Serverus pushed his hips against hers, hands holding her roughly at her sides and pulling her onto his erection, until he was fully inside. Evelyn sighed at the sweet, delightful stretch.

Severus stood with his legs firm on each side of her, then closed them, locking her in place, pushing until her thighs were pressed, squished together, pressing down at him. She felt so full of him as he moved, as he drove into her. Again, and again. Over and over. Pinning her down, whispering on her ear, telling her just how well she had had taken it, how beautiful she looked, bare and cadlelid, glowing and shivering beneath him, just how bloody warm. wet and tight...

Her whole body was ablaze. Burnt.

It burned from the inside out now.

It burned from his heat spreading and dripping like hot wax as he moved inside her.

It burned. His breath hot on the back of her neck burned. The pressure of his fingers into her flesh burned, branding her like a hot iron.

She burned like the dozens of candles burned suspended above her. And she was sure she was glowing just as much.

It burned deliciously. Slow, thick, dripping like hot wax all over her limbs.

Liquid fire as Severus spent himself inside her, pulling her with him into the heat, into the warm oblivion of a long, drawn out orgasm, as he spent the flame, leaving only the soft glow in its wake.


End file.
